1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of vending machines designed to make available for purchase a large number of different products.
2. The Prior Art
Vending machines for dispensing large numbers of products are known. One such example is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,211. Included in such machines are dispensing mechanisms for dispensing one product at a time of a type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,869.
There has been a need, however, for an improved vending machine whose control mechanism might be readily revised and changed as merchandising needs change. Further, it would be desirable to minimize the maintenance required for such machines by reducing or eliminating to as great an extent possible any electro-mechanical control devices.